<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's a no-no!! by daaniiies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187774">that's a no-no!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies'>daaniiies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, First Time, Gen, Lots of it, M/M, Omega Park Jisung (NCT), SKY Project, Teasing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, excessive mentions of knotting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty-one years as an alpha, Taeyong was capable of dealing with a lot of stuff.<br/>Jisung’s heat, however, wasn’t on the list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKY Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's a no-no!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there 😳<br/>when i first thought of this plot, jisung was really 15....<br/>it took me this long to actually write it, imagine. not that there was anything stopping me from writing it, there was just nothing motivating me either. and then SKY Project was born.<br/>basically it's a multi-writer fic project where we (as in me, @Bella_L and @nanananananalu, aka trash fam) build a fictional AU together and share characters and everyone writes different fics but they're all together in the same AU and might even be side-fics of each other. you can learn more about it at <a href="https://sky-project.tumblr.com/">our pretty blog</a> 🥰<br/>anyway, long story short when we decided SKY would be ABO i immediately thought of this plot so it ended up becoming the first fic in the project! other fics will be added to the project as we write them so... stay tuned for that? </p><p>if you're reading this i hope you like it! ♡<br/># pray for taeyonggie 😔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t stereotypes. Taeyong would be about the last person to believe those when he was a living example against them – after all, alphas were expected to be big and strong and highly aggressive, yet Taeyong, as an alpha, was relatively small, not apparently strong and about as aggressive as a butterfly. So if he had never even considered the hypothesis of Jisung being an omega it wasn’t because the kid was almost taller than him, stronger than he could actually measure and topped it all with an attitude that could easily pass off as aggressive. Even if Jisung seemed to be growing into one of those boys that had the entire stereotypical alpha package except for the scent and knot, that wasn’t the reason why Taeyong had always assumed he was a beta.</p><p>The actual reason was he didn’t know any omega from Jisung’s family. Not a single one. And Taeyong knew basically all of Jisung’s family because the kid and his parents loved him so much he was almost a family member too – to the point that Taeyong had even traveled with them overseas just because Jisung didn’t want to go two whole weeks without seeing him. Taeyong knew for a fact that about half of Jisung’s family members were alphas and the remaining ones were betas, so it would make total sense for Jisung to be a beta as well.</p><p>So when the teenager approached him, with an offended frown and a pout, the last thing Taeyong expected was the beginning of an heat.</p><p> - <strong>Hyung, you got me sick.</strong> – Jisung accused him, frowning deeper.</p><p>And Taeyong frowned back, confused, because it didn’t make any sense. Yes, he had a cold. But not only he was already getting better from it, he had also been very careful not to pass it onto anyone. He barely even allowed Jisung to get close to him.</p><p> - <strong>I think I’m running a fever.</strong> – Jisung added, taking one hand up to his forehead.</p><p>Taeyong too frowned deeper. – <strong>It’s been years since you last had fever from a cold</strong> – he mumbled, turning the stove off and washing his hands before walking closer to Jisung again.</p><p>Reaching out to touch Jisung’s forehead and feel his temperature, he really noticed the kid felt a lot warmer than he should, but then his stuffy nose made him snuffle and Taeyong was hit by the actual reason why Jisung was feeling so warm. Even with his cold affecting his sense of smell, Taeyong was still an alpha, so the scent of an omega in heat was still fairly easy to recognize. If it weren’t for his stuffy nose, he would probably even notice it before Jisung could think to.</p><p> - <strong>Oh</strong> – was his only reaction, getting a little closer to Jisung and carefully trying to breathe in again, just to make sure he was smelling correctly. – <strong>Oh, my god</strong> – he was.</p><p>So he stepped back, turning and walking around the kitchen and closing his eyes to keep calm. That couldn’t be happening.</p><p> - <strong>What? </strong>– Jisung asked, sounding completely lost.</p><p>Taeyong grabbed one of the chairs near the table and sat down on it, feeling a little too dizzy to be standing at all. It wasn’t the smell alone making him that way. The fact that Jisung was an omega had just caught him completely off guard and he simply couldn’t believe that the boy’s first heat had to happen exactly on a day they were home alone. Of course, it would be a lot harder for it to happen on a day they <em>weren’t</em> home alone, considering Taeyong was taking care of Jisung five days a week while both his parents were at work – they didn’t really trust the teenager to stay home alone without eating junk food all day or maybe setting the whole building on fire and they kind of had a point. But couldn’t Jisung just get his heat during the weekend? What was Taeyong supposed to do about this?</p><p> - <strong>You’re not coming down with a cold. </strong>– he began, trying to get himself together and looking back up at the boy who was still standing at the exact same place, looking as confused as ever. – <strong>You’re...</strong> – and he breathed in through his mouth, trying to think of a way to break it to Jisung. – <strong>You’re in heat. Looks like you’re an omega.</strong></p><p> - <strong>Aaah</strong> – understanding hit Jisung expression, like suddenly everything made total sense. – <strong>Really?</strong> – his eyes opened wider, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, and he walked closer to pull a chair from the other side of the table. A new wave of understanding seemed to hit him as he sat down. – <strong>Oh, wow. Alright then.</strong> – he whispered to himself, eyes wide open but completely out of focus. Still, he took a couple of seconds to look down to himself and breathe in deep, like he needed to feel his own scent to be sure. – <strong>Didn’t think I’d be an omega.</strong> – he said as he looked back up at Taeyong, surprise splashed all over his face.</p><p>Taeyong stared at him for a moment, shocked he was taking it so well. – <strong>Is there any other omega in your family?</strong></p><p> - <strong>My grandpa was one.</strong> – Jisung answered, nodding to himself, and continuing as soon as Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. – <strong>You probably never met him, he used to live in an Omega Zone and didn’t like to get out. He passed away a couple of years ago. </strong></p><p>Taeyong didn’t answer back. He didn’t know how to. How could he ever imagine the one person from Jisung’s family he had never met would be an omega?</p><p>At the other side of the table, Jisung seemed to ponder about something before snapping up. – <strong>Can we eat?</strong> – he suddenly asked, looking back at Taeyong. – <strong>I feel hungry and thirsty and... hot.</strong></p><p>Before Jisung lost himself in his own thoughts again, Taeyong hurriedly nodded in agreement, getting up to bring their food into the table. Maybe they could just ignore the smelly elephant in the room. After all, there wasn’t really much Taeyong could do to help Jisung work things out with his very first heat, right? Apart from the specific scent, the one other thing he knew about heats was how, as an alpha, he would be able to end them. And Taeyong wasn’t ready for that conversation.</p><p>So he just got their food, their plates and tried to act as normal as possible.</p><p> - <strong>What am I supposed to do now?</strong> – Jisung made him choke on his food by suddenly interrupting their silence. – <strong>Hyung, I don’t know shit about heats.</strong></p><p>Taeyong pointed at him with his chopsticks. – <strong>Language</strong>. – and yet Jisung just rolled eyes at him. – <strong>I don’t know, don’t they teach you biology at school?</strong></p><p> - <strong>My teacher’s really hot.</strong> – was Jisung’s first reaction. – <strong>I can’t focus on what he says cause he’s just so h– Wait, is that why I like men? Cause I’m an omega?</strong> – he interrupted himself, eyes opening wide in surprise.</p><p> - <strong>I... don’t think there’s a relation.</strong> – he mumbled, hesitant. He couldn’t possibly deal with a sexuality crisis on top of everything else going on at that moment.</p><p> - <strong>I don’t remember him talking about heats.</strong> – Jisung was all over the place and that, on top of the shock and the dizzying scent, made it really hard for Taeyong to actually focus. – <strong>But then again I don’t remember most things he talks about. His attractiveness is very distracting.</strong> – rambled on, sounding more like he was talking to himself rather than to Taeyong.</p><p> - <strong>What about your parents?</strong> – he sighed, trying to go back to eating his food.</p><p> - <strong>My parents are beta, why would they even know? </strong>– Jisung’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout while he frowned again.</p><p> - <strong>Well, I don’t know either.</strong> – Taeyong nearly screeched, immediately getting an indignant look in response.</p><p> - <strong>You’re an alpha!</strong> – protested him, two seconds before giving Taeyong his best puppy eyes. – <strong>Hyung. Help me.</strong></p><p>Taeyong stopped breathing as a whole, trying to swallow down his own panic. He wondered what god had he insulted to deserve being put into this entire situation because there’s no other way he actually deserved to be there.</p><p>His mouth opened but no words came out so he closed it again, while Jisung continued to stare at him. Then, as if it all wasn’t hard enough, Jisung’s expression changed into surprise and then into a smile.</p><p> - <strong>Hyung, are you blushing?</strong></p><p> - <strong>I </strong>– he mumbled, trying to find his words. – <strong>I’ve never been... you know</strong> – gestured vaguely.</p><p>Jisung slightly shook his head. – <strong>No, I’ll need you be a little more specific about what you’re trying to talk about.</strong> – and yet, the little grin on his face said otherwise.</p><p>Taeyong huffed. – <strong>I’ve never been with an omega.</strong> – said at once. – <strong>At least not that wa–</strong></p><p> - <strong>I’m not a child, hyung. I know what sex is.</strong> – he tried not to laugh, pressing his tiny lips into a line. – <strong>Not exactly the kind of help I was asking for</strong> – he raised one eyebrow suggestively and Taeyong felt his face get warmer. – <strong>But if you’re offering</strong>–</p><p> - <strong>I’m not!</strong> – he interrupted with a screech and eyes open wide, while Jisung laughed at him.</p><p> - <strong>You’re thinking about it!</strong> – and he stopped laughing, bending a little into the table. – <strong>Hyung, do you think I’m attractive? </strong></p><p> - <strong>You’re fourteen!</strong> – Taeyong huffed, nearly speechless.</p><p>Jisung’s expression turned completely serious. – <strong>I’m almost fifteen.</strong> – argued, before pointing out: – <strong>And that doesn’t answer the question.</strong></p><p>Taeyong was going to pass out. He felt dizzy and weak, in a way that was now completely unrelated to the scent of Jisung; it was pure stress and panic because now Jisung was assuming <em>things</em>. And the worst of it was that he seemed completely unbothered by them, smiling and laughing at the idea of Taeyong finding him attractive and wanting to have sex with him. Which Taeyong didn’t, for real; Jisung was like a little brother to him, he could never even look at him like that.</p><p> - <strong>I’m gonna take that as a yes.</strong> – Jisung proudly announced, going back to eating his food with a big smile.</p><p>Taeyong closed his eyes for a moment. – <strong>You’re stressing me out so much.</strong> – mumbled, just for the kid to laugh at him again.</p><p> - <strong>But you’re not actually serious, right?</strong> – his voice turned back to normal, no joking in his tone. When Taeyong just looked back at him, he continued. – <strong>You’ve never had sex with an omega? </strong></p><p> - <strong>Jisung, I don’t really wanna talk with you about my sex life. </strong>– he argued, going back to eat as well.</p><p> - <strong>Cause there is none?</strong> – the kid teased him again, raising one eyebrow while munching his food.</p><p>Taeyong sighed. – <strong>I’ve had sex, just not with omegas.</strong></p><p> - <strong>Hm</strong> – Jisung seemed unconvinced. – <strong>Thought they’d line up for pretty alphas and all. </strong>– added, eyebrows furrowed in intrigue.</p><p> - <strong>Why would they? Will you line up for alphas now?</strong> – he tried taking their conversation away from himself, but Jisung caught on pretty fast.</p><p> - <strong>Only for my favorite hyung.</strong> – said he, with a grin around the chopsticks’ end in his mouth.</p><p>Taeyong breathed in deep, trembling a bit while breathing out again. – <strong>Stop it.</strong> – demanded, pointing at him again. Jisung just laughed it off, scrunching his nose in that cute habit he had.</p><p>For a long moment, they just stayed quiet, finishing their food and apparently going back to their usual behavior, so Taeyong assumed maybe the teasing would stop. Which was a clear miscalculation since Jisung teasing him about <em>anything</em> was part of their usual behavior. Taeyong just wasn’t ready for the entire omega thing or how lightly Jisung was ready to joke about it.</p><p> - <strong>It’s your turn to wash the dishes.</strong> – was all it took for Jisung to put on a pout.</p><p> - <strong>Hyuuuuung</strong> – he  grumbled longingly, sliding down his chair and unconsciously making his scent stronger. – <strong>I’m in heat how can I wash the dishes?</strong> – moaned, displeased.</p><p>Taeyong nearly let his dish fall back on top of the table where he had just picked it up from. – <strong>You still have two hands! </strong>– protested.</p><p> - <strong>But I’m <em>in heat</em>.</strong> – Jisung protested back, puppy eyes and pout all directed at Taeyong.</p><p> - <strong>Ugh! Fine, whatever!</strong> – he almost shouted, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to stomp his feet just because he was the adult one there. – <strong>Just go take a shower then!</strong> – demanded, pilling the dishes up and taking them to the sink.</p><p> - <strong>Should I jerk off or will that make it worse? </strong>– his voice completely changed, going back to the teasing tone, and Taeyong cursed under his breath when he got his fingers stuck between the dishes and the sink.</p><p> - <strong>I don’t know!!</strong> – protested then, not turning around to look at the teen. – <strong>Just go or I’ll make you wash the dishes anyway.</strong> – warned, immediately hearing Jisung get up from his chair.</p><p> - <strong>I’m going, I’m going</strong> – he said as he left, laughter still noticeable in his voice.</p><p>Taeyong rested his forehead against the top cabinets, slowly taking a deep breath and trying to get himself together.</p><p>He just had no training for this whole mess. Sure, he was used to Jisung teasing him. But only about how Taeyong always lost against him in video games and stuff like that, not about– Sex. When did Jisung even start talking about sex? His little Jisung? It felt like it was just the other day when the kid was refusing to let go of Taeyong’s waist because he didn’t want to sleep alone and now... this? Nearly asking Taeyong to knot him? Taeyong was really going to pass out.</p><p>He breathed in deep again, letting it out with a sigh, and only then went back to reality. Jisung’s parents trusted him to take care of their house and their son while they were at work so Taeyong wouldn’t make them regret it in any way. He washed the dishes and everything else he had used to cook their lunch, got the kitchen clean and then put everything back in its original place.</p><p> - <strong>It didn’t make it worse!</strong> – Jisung’s voice came out of nowhere right when Taeyong was putting the cups back in their cabinet, making him startle so violently one of the cups slipped from his hand. Luckily, it fell just inside the cabinet instead of the floor.</p><p>Taeyong made a pause, breathing. – <strong>Can you not scare me on top of everything else?! </strong>– whisper-shouted, indignant.</p><p> - <strong>Sorry</strong>. – and yet, he sounded completely unapologetic. – <strong>Anyway I did some research</strong></p><p> - <strong>Lord almighty.</strong> – Taeyong mumbled to himself, only then turning to look at the boy.</p><p>Jisung had changed into clean clothes and was now resting against the kitchen’s doorway, hair still damp from his shower and a fake serious expression that failed to distract from the deeply entertained look in his eyes. With his phone on his hand, he continued:</p><p> - <strong>Apparently, the most effective way to stop an heat is getting knotted by an alpha.</strong></p><p>Taeyong stared at him as Jisung raised one eyebrow and looked at him from head to toe. – <strong>You’re fourteen. </strong></p><p> - <strong>You sound like a broken record.</strong> – Jisung pointed out, as Taeyong sighed loudly and closed the cabinet’s door with a little too much strength. – <strong>If I’m in heat doesn’t it mean I’m of age to be knotted?</strong> – argued then, fighting back a smile.</p><p> - <strong>No!</strong> – it didn’t take a full second for Taeyong to reply. – <strong>I can’t believe you’re gonna force me to have this conversation.</strong> – sighed; his stress levels were at their highest all over again. – <strong>Sex is not a joke, you can’t just go around saying those things.</strong></p><p> - <strong>Hyung</strong> – he huffed a laugh, crossing his arms at his chest. – <strong>It’s not that deep for everyone. </strong></p><p>Taeyong copied his posture, only completely serious. – <strong>It is if it gets you in danger. </strong></p><p> - <strong>Aff, hyung</strong> – Jisung looked away with a frown, displeased, but Taeyong stepped closer, grabbing his chin to make him look back at him and understand his seriousness. He did, sighing. – <strong>I’m just teasing cause I know you wouldn’t agree anyway.</strong></p><p> - <strong>What if I had? </strong>– spat back at him, serious.</p><p>Jisung’s expression turned into disgust. – <strong>Gross</strong>. – huffed, giving in to a small laugh at the end.</p><p> - <strong>A lot of alphas will try to take advantage of omegas in heat</strong> – Taeyong continued, raising his voice a little as soon as Jisung even tried to open his mouth to argued. – <strong>They don’t need you to offer yourself to them. </strong></p><p> - <strong>Yes, hyung-nim.</strong> – he gave up, pouting.</p><p>He stared at him for a moment more, making sure Jisung had understood it, and only then let go of his chin. He sighed, feeling a lot lighter after both getting some sense into Jisung’s head and making sure he was just joking around really.</p><p> - <strong>How do you feel?</strong></p><p> - <strong>Hot</strong>. – Jisung was still pouting. – <strong>But the shower helped a bit. </strong></p><p> - <strong>Good</strong>. – Taeyong finally stepped away, checking if the kitchen was all clean and searching for his phone before heading to the living room. – <strong>I’m gonna call a friend for help, it’s probably better than searching the internet. </strong></p><p> - <strong>Is he gonna knot me?</strong> – Jisung followed him right away, immediately going back to his teasing tone.</p><p> - <strong>No!</strong> – he protested; frustration coming back to him as Jisung laughed again. – <strong>You’re not getting knotted today.</strong> – his voice sounded as decided as the way he sat down on one of the armchairs, already going through his contact list.</p><p> - <strong>Alright</strong> – Jisung mumbled, fighting back a teasing grin and sitting down at the couch, expectantly looking at Taeyong.</p><p>As soon as he found the name he was looking for, Taeyong made the call. It rang twice before his closest omega friend answered.</p><p> - <strong>Hello?</strong></p><p> - <strong>Yuta</strong>. – he hesitated a bit, but continued anyway. – <strong>You’re an omega, right?</strong></p><p>There was a laugh. – <strong>Are you interested now?</strong></p><p> - <strong>Please</strong> – Taeyong begged. – <strong>I have an omega in heat and I need advice on how to stop it.</strong></p><p> - <strong>Fuck them good.</strong></p><p>Taeyong closed his eyes, sighing. – <strong>He’s fourteen.</strong></p><p> - <strong>He told you to knot me didn’t he? </strong>– Jisung laughed from the couch, while Yuta–</p><p> - <strong>Why are you with a fourteen year-old in heat? </strong></p><p> - <strong>He’s the neighbor’s kid, he’s like my little brother.</strong> – Taeyong nearly cried out. – <strong>Can you help, please?</strong></p><p> - <strong>Alright, is it his first time?</strong> – when Yuta’s voice turned calm and sweet, Taeyong knew he was taking it seriously and with care.</p><p> - <strong>Yes</strong>.</p><p> - <strong>Then it shouldn’t be too intense, you can just give him some ice cream to get his temperature down.</strong> – he said, to which Taeyong simply hummed. <strong>– He needs to see a doctor if he wants to take suppressants but his first couple times should be fine without them. If he’s not attracted to you and loves you as an older brother too, your scent might actually calm him down. </strong></p><p> - <strong>Really? </strong>– Taeyong interrupted, surprised.</p><p> - <strong>Yeah, since he’s still young it’s a lot about feeling cared for.</strong> – Yuta explained. – <strong>He might need to jerk off once or twice though.</strong> – added then, like a side note.</p><p> - <strong>Okay, got it.</strong> – he chose to ignore the last part, since Jisung didn’t really need anyone to tell him that. – <strong>Is that it?</strong></p><p> - <strong>Yes. It’s just heat, Taeyong, it’s not rocket science.</strong> – Yuta laughed again.</p><p> - <strong>Fine, thank you. See you around?</strong></p><p> - <strong>No problem. </strong>– another laugh. – <strong>Call me if you need more help. And, please, don’t give him the <em>knotting is very special </em>talk! Knotting is nice, we should do it.</strong> – he teased, hanging up before Taeyong could finish opening his mouth in indignation.</p><p> - <strong>So?</strong> – Jisung asked as soon as Taeyong looked back at him, still recovering from Yuta’s teasing as well.</p><p> - <strong>He said you should be fine for now. </strong>– started from there. – <strong>You should see a doctor later if you wanna get suppressants, I suppose you can’t really get those without a prescription. Do you have ice cream at home?</strong></p><p>Jisung furrowed his eyebrows at him. – <strong>I don’t think so?</strong></p><p> - <strong>I’m gonna go out and get you some, then, he said it’ll help keeping your temperature down.</strong> – Taeyong stood back up as he spoke. – <strong>You stay right there and behave. What ice cream flavor do you want? </strong></p><p> - <strong>Can I get that really expensive salted caramel one?</strong> – Jisung slid down to lie on the couch, resting his head on the couch’s arm and looking at Taeyong upside down.</p><p>Taeyong stared at him. – <strong>I’m gonna bring you the cheap version of that</strong>.</p><p> - <strong>But I’m in heat </strong>– he pouted, putting on a sad face and puppy eyes. – <strong>Don’t I deserve expensive ice cream since I’m not getting knotted? </strong></p><p> - <strong>Unbelievable</strong> – he sighed, looking away but still noticing Jisung giving in to a smile.</p><p> - <strong>A big pot of it. </strong>– added, continuing when Taeyong rolled eyes at him and started walking away. – <strong>Can I get bubble tea too? Green grape green tea with coconut, jumbo size! </strong>– his voice got louder as Taeyong got further away from him.</p><p> - <strong>I’ll think about it! </strong>– Taeyong protested back, right before walking out.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Taeyong went back to his neighbor’s apartment with two of the biggest pots could find of the expensive ice cream and Jisung’s favorite bubble tea; no money left on his wallet. But it was all worth it because, for as long as Jisung kept his mouth busy with the cold drink and the ice cream, he wasn’t teasing Taeyong. In truth, Jisung spent the rest of their afternoon fairly quiet and well behaved, lying back between Taeyong’s legs and resting on Taeyong’s chest on the couch while Taeyong too enjoyed some bubble tea and updated himself on his favorite drama series, sometimes stealing some of Jisung’s ice cream.</p><p> - <strong>Think we got your temperature down</strong> – mumbled, as he placed one hand on Jisung’s forehead. – <strong>How do you feel?</strong></p><p>Jisung scrapped some ice cream from the bottom of the pot. – <strong>Nice</strong>. – and then he looked up and back at Taeyong. – <strong>I think that thing about your scent really works too. So you should sleep over. </strong></p><p> - <strong>I live next door</strong> – Taeyong argued, raising one eyebrow.</p><p> - <strong>Then I’ll go sleep with you</strong>. – Jisung decided, looking back at his ice cream.</p><p> - <strong>What for? I’ll have to babysit you tomorrow too!</strong></p><p> - <strong>But I’m in heat!</strong> – protested right away, like a child throwing a tantrum.</p><p>Taeyong pinched his cheek. – <strong>Stop using that as an argument</strong>.</p><p> - <strong>What if my temperature goes up again?</strong> – Jisung looked back up at him, unbothered by the hand pinching his cheek.</p><p> - <strong>Do you really think your parents will allow you to sleep with me now? </strong>– Taeyong’s voice turned serious as he let go of Jisung’s soft cheek, putting a frown on the later. – <strong>I’m an alpha. And you’re an omega in heat. </strong>– added, even if Jisung didn’t actually need help to put the information pieces together.</p><p> - <strong>And then what?</strong> – grumbled, frowning deeper and looking back at the remaining of his ice cream. – <strong>We spend all day together and they think you’ll knot me while they’re sleeping in the next room? Doesn’t even make sense. </strong></p><p> - <strong>People don’t always make sense. </strong>– he answered in a lament. Taeyong knew the kid was right but he also knew how general society worked. – <strong>You know being an omega will change the way people see you, right?</strong></p><p> - <strong>I won’t have it.</strong> – Jisung decided, before a big spoon of half-melted ice cream.</p><p>That made Taeyong laugh lightly. – <strong>Look at you</strong> – he pressed both hands against Jisung’s cheeks, looking down at him in probably the most endearing way ever. – <strong>Been a confirmed omega for half a day and you’re already an aspiring activist.</strong> – teased, feeling Jisung’s face trying to mold into a smile against his hands. – <strong>Cutie</strong>.</p><p> - <strong>Hyung!</strong> – grumbled, trying to free his head from Taeyong’s hold.</p><p> - <strong>Yuta would be proud of you.</strong> – he added as he finally let go.</p><p> - <strong>Is Yuta your omega friend?</strong> – Jisung looked up at him again, watching him nod before continuing. – <strong>Does he take suppressants?</strong></p><p> - <strong>No, he</strong> – Taeyong hesitated, still not ready to mention sex around Jisung. – <strong>Prefers the other way. </strong></p><p> - <strong>So how come you never knotted him?</strong> – the kid completely ignored his hesitation.</p><p>Taeyong lightly slapped him on his forehead. – <strong>That’s not how it works!</strong></p><p> - <strong>Auch! Why?</strong> – his voice rose with indignation.</p><p> - <strong>Cause it just isn’t?!</strong></p><p> - <strong>But aren’t friends supposed to care and help each other out?</strong> – Jisung argued, gesturing vaguely with is spoon. – <strong>If I were an alpha and my friend was suffering through heat I would help them!</strong> – added, while Taeyong covered his face with his hands.</p><p> - <strong>Please don’t go around asking your alpha friends to knot you.</strong> – he nearly cried out. – <strong>And if you do, please, at least have safe sex.</strong></p><p>Jisung sighed loudly, a little too dramatic. – <strong>I only have hyung, you should do it.</strong> – yet he laughed at the end.</p><p> - <strong>Stop it.</strong> – Taeyong sighed back; hands sliding down his own face.</p><p>As to save him from another wave of teasing, Jisung’s parents got home while the kid was still laughing at Taeyong. They both heard them get inside the apartment and take their shoes off, so they promptly got up from the couch to welcome them back. Or Taeyong did, bowing to both his neighbors; Jisung just walked to the kitchen first.</p><p> - <strong>Hello, Taeyong-ah </strong>– the woman smiled back at him. – <strong>How was your day? Did Jisung give you any trouble? </strong></p><p> - <strong>It was fine, Mrs. Park. </strong></p><p> - <strong>Mom, can hyung sleep over?</strong> – Jisung asked right away as he came back from the kitchen, approaching his mother to get her welcome home kiss in his cheek.</p><p> - <strong>Of course? </strong>– she replied, but her confused expression turned to Taeyong since Jisung never actually asked anyone for Taeyong to sleep over, it would always just happen.</p><p> - <strong>Great</strong>. – the boy smiled, continuing before Taeyong could actually stop him. – <strong>I’m in heat and hyung helps a lot. </strong></p><p>Silence.</p><p>Jisung’s mother looked back at him with eyes wide open in shock, apparently speechless, and his father stopped a few steps from them, letting his work bag fall right at his feet. When they both looked at Taeyong, his mouth fell open to try and explain but he was unable to let any words out.</p><p> - <strong>Yes, I’m an omega and if it weren’t for hyung I wouldn’t even know what to do.</strong> – Jisung spoke up first, looking at both his parents expecting some kind of reaction.</p><p> - <strong>I called a friend and he gave us some advice.</strong> – Taeyong stuttered a little at the start, nervous.</p><p>Mr. Park turned to look at his son again. – <strong>If this is some kind of joke, you–</strong></p><p> - <strong>Why would I joke about this?!</strong> – Jisung interrupted him, indignant. He raised his pointing finger at him. – <strong>Don’t stress me, I’m in heat.</strong> – warned, serious. Taeyong buried his own face into his hands in disbelief, not seeing his neighbor’s reaction.</p><p> - <strong>Honey, I’m not sure if it’s appropriate for Taeyong to sleep over.</strong> – Mrs. Park’s tone was a lot softer than her husband’s but it still made Jisung protest right away.</p><p> - <strong>You just said he could. </strong></p><p> - <strong>He’s an alpha. </strong>– she hesitantly argued, voice clearly nervous.</p><p> - <strong>Which is exactly why I need him here.</strong></p><p>Taeyong sighed into his hands before looking up again. Mr. Park was staring at him, serious yet not exactly mad; his wife was looking back between everyone else and Jisung was standing right in front of her, posture right and arms crossed at his chest and a frown on his face.</p><p> - <strong>Why am I the hormonal omega in heat but you’re the ones thinking about sex?</strong> – Jisung was the one speaking up first, sighing and rolling his eyes at them. – <strong>Mom, that’s not why I need hyung to stay over. His scent calms me down and makes me feel better.</strong> – he finally explained.</p><p> - <strong>How is that?</strong> – Mr. Park asked, still evaluating Taeyong like he hadn’t known him since he was a child.</p><p>Taeyong swallowed his nervousness down. – <strong>My friend told me since Jisung is like my little brother, my scent could make him feel more at ease and cared for. There’s nothing sexual about it, I swear. </strong></p><p> - <strong>Yeah, hyung won’t knot me. I asked.</strong> – Jisung added, out of his mouth, like that would help them in any way. He repressed a laugh when his mother looked at him in shock. – <strong>He just got me bubble tea and ice cream and took care of me like he usually does, take your minds out of the gutter.</strong> – argued with a smile, rolling his eyes again.</p><p> - <strong>We’re gonna trust you two on this</strong> – his father decided, pointing from Jisung to Taeyong and back to Jisung. – <strong>Don’t make us regret it.</strong> – ended, finally bending to pick his bag up from the floor.</p><p>Taeyong nodded in agreement, serious, before Jisung made him go back to the couch to play some video games.</p><p>A couple hours later, they had the most awkward dinner to ever happen in that house. Not because Taeyong was there, since he would usually stay for dinner as some kind of payment for watching over Jisung during the day. It was awkward because everyone was trying not to mention <em>the thing</em> until Jisung promptly used it as an excuse to stop his mother from forcing him to eat more vegetables, so they ended up awkwardly talking about how heats worked and how Mrs. Park was going to make an appointment for Jisung to visit a doctor and get a specialist’s opinion on it, along with prescribed suppressants.</p><p> - <strong>I can’t believe you actually convinced your parents to allow this.</strong> – Taeyong marveled, still not over his own disbelief. He was now wearing one of Jisung’s pajamas and sitting at the kid’s bed, the ends of his hair still damp from the shower he took.</p><p>Jisung burst into laughter. – <strong>Should I jump on the bed and pretend to moan to scare them?</strong> – and looked back at Taeyong with a teasing grin, while getting into his underwear.</p><p> - <strong>No</strong>. – he stared at him, completely serious.</p><p> - <strong>I don’t think they’ll be getting any sleep anyway.</strong> – Jisung commented, getting his wet towel from the floor and leaving the room to return it to the bathroom.</p><p>Taeyong shook his head and sighed, getting under the covers and going through social media on his phone while waiting for Jisung to come back just so they could actually get some sleep. The kid returned after just a couple of minutes, promptly getting under the covers with him and peeking at his phone.</p><p> - <strong>You’re not sleeping in your underwear only, you’ll get sick.</strong></p><p>Jisung looked up at him, blinking in fake innocence. – <strong>Why, hyung, is it tempting for you?</strong></p><p> - <strong>I’m gonna beat your ass. </strong>– Taeyong stared, gritting his teeth while Jisung laughed at him.</p><p> - <strong>You mean eat my ass? </strong></p><p> - <strong>Park Jisung.</strong> – he sat up to cross his arms at his chest, demanding. – <strong>Go put some clothes on. </strong></p><p> - <strong>But I’m in heat, I feel really hot!</strong> – he pouted, lightly kicking the mattress to complete his tantrum before completely changing into an earnest expression. – <strong>I swear I won’t say anything else even remotely sexual. Please.</strong> – begged, pressing his hands together like in a prayer and all.</p><p>Taeyong stared at him before sighing. – <strong>Why do you keep making it hard for me</strong> – grumbled, in defeat, lying down again and adjusting the covers on top of them. When he noticed Jisung staring at him and visibly trying not to laugh, he thought back at his own words, sighing again. – <strong>I don’t want a single word from you. At all.</strong> – warned, which only made Jisung burst into laughter.</p><p>He turned off the lights, getting comfortable on the bed so he could sleep, but he could still hear Jisung’s huffed laugh in the dark.</p><p>The next day was going to be unbearable, Taeyong could feel it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>